The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years, and continues to proliferate. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, customers and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The usage of network computing allows content providers and customers, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs. However, with the growing use of virtual resources, customers are encountering situations in which the virtual resources cannot accommodate their needs during certain situations, such as unanticipated traffic spikes or need for immediate responses to satisfy increased loads. Some of these situations may at least partly be caused by insufficient scalability of components used to manage, instantiate, or otherwise control the functionality of the virtual resources.
A related consideration is that with the growing use of virtual resources, the configuration (whether by customer or otherwise) of such resources, and the interconfiguration and topology of multiple resources, is becoming increasingly complex. Accordingly, it is becoming easier, and potentially more damaging, to inadvertently or intentionally make destructive changes to such configurations.